Edward Cullen President of the Dungeon&Dragons Society of Forks HS
by JeskaWood
Summary: Edward is not only a dweeb, but he's the unashamed president of their club. Bella is a goddess amongst mortals. A Twenty. At least, that's what Edward thinks. Perhaps they can roll the dice? Rated M for Lemons. Entry into the Commander in Chief Contest


**Edward Cullen: President of the Dungeon and Dragons Society of Forks High School**

**By: Jeska Wood**

**Summary:**

**Edward is not only a dweeb, but he's the unashamed president of their club. Bella is a goddess amongst mortals. A Twenty. At least, that's what Edward thinks. Perhaps they can roll the dice?**

**This was my contest entry from the Commander in Chief Contest. Enjoy!**

It was the first meeting of the school year. I was so excited. All of my friends were in the club, and it was a great excuse to hang out together. We played all the time anyway, might as well make it into the yearbook for it too.

We were meeting in Dr. Banner's class after school. He was a huge comic book nerd himself, having Hulk things plastered all over his classroom's walls. When we asked if we could hold the meetings there every Thursday, he said no problem. He was just happy that some kids were playing the classics still.

Ben was trailing behind me with several books in his arms that he had brought from his car, chattering away. I had switched out my messenger bag for my backpack full of RPG stuff. It also had my snacks. My friend never really did need me to say anything to hold up a conversation.

"So, I was working on a couple of fun short adventures we could do this weekend," he said excitedly, rushing to catch up to me. He enjoyed being the Dungeon Master more than me. We took turns in our little group, but most of the time, it was either him or me.

Dr. Banner wasn't going to be in his room, he left right after school to pick up his own kids, so I didn't bother to knock as I pushed the door open roughly. "I wish. We're going camping this weekend. Emmett is coming home from school," I complained. I opened my mouth to say something else about my idiot older brother but stopped when I realized we weren't alone in the room despite the meeting not being for another fifteen minutes.

Standing in front of the whiteboard was Bella Swan.

Bella was the newest girl in Forks, coming from Arizona to live with her police chief father at the very end of the last school year. She was the most beautiful girl in the school, if not Forks, and perhaps the prettiest I had ever seen in real life. I had not understood how a woman could have a figure like an hourglass until I saw her for the first time. She wasn't thin, making most of the girls around her look like flat-chested no-hipped preteen boys in comparison. Her long, slightly curly brown hair touched the waistband of tight blue jeans. She was a gorgeous woman among children. A goddess amongst mortals.

I actually sat beside Bella in Dr. Banner's sixth-hour science class. Not that I was very good at talking to her. So far, all I had managed to do was say _hi_, and _I'm Edward_. I was already stupidly shy to begin with, and it didn't help that I had a wild crush on her.

"Hello, Edward," she said to me pleasantly when she noticed me standing there, gawking like a fish.

"Oh, um, hi," I said in surprise, my cheeks instantly flaming as I looked at her. She smiled slightly, and my lips tried to curl to match it awkwardly.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked curiously. Though Bella wasn't shy, she was a relatively quiet person as well.

"Dr. Banner said we could use the room," my friend said for me. "Hi, Bella."

"Oh! Hi, Ben," she said back. "Oh, you're the club he said was coming. Right. Come in. I'm Dr. Banner's after-school helper this year. I help him clean up his room, grade, or whatever, for an hour after school every day. It looks good on my college stuff," she explained quickly, almost nervously. "I won't be bothering you, will I?"

"Nah," he grinned, arranging his books on the table with tons of paper and pencils. "What are you working on?"

"Cleaning up." She stuck out her tongue in a complaint. "So boring."

"You could join us instead," he offered.

The entire time this conversation went on, I just stood there by the doorway and gaped at her like an idiot still.

"Hey! Did you bring the Cheezits?" He asked, getting my attention. "I brought some mini Snickers. Fuck. I need a drink, though. Hey, Edward! Do you want something?"

Bella turned to look at me curiously again, a smile on her face as she looked me over. I pushed my thin black metal rimmed glasses up my nose and swallowed. My ears kind of rang when I saw her. She was just so lovely. She bit her lip, looking back at the whiteboard as she wiped it off.

"What?" I breathed out.

"Cheezits, fuck face. Did you bring them or not?" He asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry. I brought some M&Ms, too," I mumbled quietly.

"Do you want a soda?"

"Um, yeah. Sure. Grab me a Dr. Pepper," I quickly answered as I pulled out a five from my wallet after I sat my backpack down on a desk. I made money tutoring, so I always had cash on hand.

"Would you like anything, Bella?" My friend offered her casually. He wasn't nervous around her, but he had a crush on her friend, Angela. He didn't have a reason to sputter when he saw her.

"Oh, I don't have any money," she answered him as if she was embarrassed.

"I'll buy you a drink," I said before I knew what was coming out of my mouth. Both of them turned to look at me. "That should be enough to get you something, too." I pointed to the money in Ben's pen ink splattered hands.

"Are you sure?" She asked me quickly, surprised by my offer for some reason.

"Yeah. Totally. Whatever you want," I said, smiling at her awkwardly again but the way she smiled at me was so nice. My insides literally stirred.

"I would love a Dr. Pepper, too. Please. Thank you so much," she gushed in a rush.

Ben shrugged and went out the door without another word. Bella hurriedly came around the high desk Dr. Banner usually taught at and walked to me, bringing me into a hug. My arms went around her automatically.

"Thank you!" She beamed at me as she looked up. Our chests were touching, and she had to bend her head back completely to see my face.

I smiled like a dope, my face flushing a wild bright red. It took me a little too long to realize I hadn't let her go. I laughed once nervously, then cleared my throat.

"Seriously, it's okay. Um… cheese crackers?" I offered lamely, pulling the big red box from my bag after I finally released her.

"That would be great actually. The food here is so gross, and I forgot to pack my lunch." She bit her lip again. For some reason, it did something weird to my brain. "You're so nice, Edward. Thank you."

"It's cool. Really. Um… so, uh. Do you play?" I asked like I didn't know the answer. Most girls didn't play Dungeon and Dragons. And if they did, they rarely looked like Bella.

"Play what?" She asked, confused.

"Oh! You don't know. Uh, um… we're the DnD club. You know, role-playing games. Dungeons and Dragons or whatever. I'm the president," I babbled. I wish I could cram it all back in my mouth. "And treasurer. I'm really good at math." Words just kept falling out.

Ben came back and handed us each a soda, giving me back my change. He gave us a curious look before shaking his head and going to set up the rest of his things.

"No, I haven't. I like RPG video games, though," she finally answered. "I play pretty much just them and like puzzle games. I suck at everything else."

"Oh, cool! Which one is your favorite?" He asked her cheerfully. He loved video games as much as I did. That was part of the reason we were friends in the first place.

"Mm," she hummed as she thought. "I really like Skyrim and The Witcher. Vampire the Masquerade, too. I haven't played since I moved because I left my PS4 at my mom's, though. My computer here is too shit to play anything."

"Oh, you might like DnD then." Ben nodded his head in return, smiling at her. "We're just setting up and making characters today."

Bella genuinely giggled, "if I didn't have to work, I would. Character creators are my favorite part of any game. Here, why don't I go get some napkins for the snacks? I need to get some more towels for the classroom," she said to me, looking up into my eyes as she did. We were still very close. I nodded my head quickly. "Great. I'll be right back."

She slipped out of the classroom, glancing over her shoulder at us as she did.

"Dude," he whispered to me. "Bella's _looking_ at you."

"No," I said back in a hushed voice, looking at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. She's looking at you like you're _looking_ at her," he chuckled.

"No, she's not," I said in return. He snorted, and I raised an eyebrow at him. "No way."

"What up, bitches!" Tyler said sarcastically as he came into the classroom, his hands in the air. Seth, Alec, and Collin were right behind him. "I have come here to kick dragon ass and chew bubblegum, and I am all out of bubblegum."

Collin walked behind Tyler, pulled a literal pack of gum from his back pocket, took a piece to shove dramatically into his mouth, then threw the crumpled silver wrapper at his head.

"Hey, fuck you!" He snapped, snatching the pack back. Tyler threw a whole unwrapped piece at Collin's face, but it missed, flew past him, and landed in Bella's hair as she walked back into the classroom with napkins.

"Okay," she laughed, pulling the shiny wrapped spearmint Extra from a curl that was twisted over her shoulder.

"I am so sorry," Tyler said quickly in embarrassment, his eyes huge. "I was trying to hit Collin, not you, Bella."

"It's okay," she giggled again. "Here, Edward. The napkins." She handed me a roll of paper towels.

"Please tell me you're in this club," Alec said in a little voice as he stared at her longingly. "I mean, it would be great to have a girl player this year! Diversity! Women's rights-"

"Shut up," I whispered.

"Thank you," he breathed, turning away from Bella to hide his blush, and getting something from his backpack.

"No," Bella answered him. "I'm Dr. Banner's TA this year."

The boys all nodded and got to work setting up their own dice, paper, and pencils and pens. Of course, the curvy goddess was not in our nerdy little club.

I wordlessly went to the big desk and pulled out a couple of the paper towels and folded them neatly. On top, I put some of the crackers and candy that I had, a generous portion of each.

"You are so awesome. I think you might be my new best friend," she said with a sweet little grin to me. She showed me the piece of gum, "I even have a little something to freshen my breath afterward."

I laughed, making her smile grow.

"Hey! Mr. President, we're ready when you are," Seth called to me. "Let's get this shit started."

Taking my eyes off of her was hard. Her hour was up at the same time our meeting was done. I lingered in the parking lot to make sure she got in her rusted red truck safely.

My younger sister Alice was sitting at the kitchen table with a bowl of popcorn and chocolate milk while she worked on her homework when I arrived home.

"How was your meeting?" She asked in boredom. She didn't really care, she just didn't want to work on her homework anymore. Alice was only a year behind me in school despite being two years younger. She had skipped Kindergarten.

"It was… _amazing_," I said with a bit of a grin. "Yeah." I nodded my head, happy with that word to describe it. "It was really amazing."

"Amazing? What happened at this meeting?" My mother asked as she worked on dinner. I hadn't realized she was in the room. I hadn't seen her standing in the pantry, several cans of something in her arms.

"Oh, um, well," I kind of laughed. I didn't want to tell my mom, but I didn't do anything bad or embarrassing. _It wasn't that big of a deal_, I tried to remind myself. _She was just being nice to me because I was nice to her._ "Bella Swan gave me a hug."

"What?" Alice asked in shock. "Why?"

"I bought her a soda and gave her some crackers and candy," I said with my chin in the air. Why wouldn't she hug me? I wasn't a total troll of a human at least.

"No! Why was Bella Swan at your nerd meeting?" She demanded to know.

"She wasn't. She's Dr. Banner's senior TA this year. She didn't have any cash, and she was hungry. She said I was her new best friend," I replied as I brushed my shoulders off like an idiot. She snorted at me.

"You can't even talk to her! I've seen you around her! How did this even happen?" My sister asked in confusion.

"Who cares how it happened!" I laughed. "It did, and that's all that matters!"

"Who is Bella Swan, exactly?" My mother asked watching our display as we went back and forth.

"She's the new girl," Alice told her with a little smirk and a knowing glint in her big eyes. "She's really nice. I have a couple of classes with her. She's really nice to everyone actually. Everyone loves her. She's just that kind of girl. I have Spanish and gym class with her. And she's like… really, really, _really_ pretty."

"No," I argued with her. "She's not just pretty. She's gorgeous! God, more than that! She is just-"

"You have a crush! It's so cute!" My sister giggled, but then her face got a little mean. "You don't stand a chance. Mike wants her."

"Fuck Mike," I snapped angrily. "Oops, shit. Sorry. Excuse me," I apologized to Mom. "But, he's a loathsome little toad." She rolled her eyes. She knew my disdain for him. He had been a jackass to me for years. "Look, I'm not trying to date her, but she deserves better than him for sure."

"Yeah, that's one frog that ain't going to turn into a prince when you kiss him," Alice mumbled under her breath.

She didn't like him either but because he hit on anything in a skirt, including her. Jasper, her longtime boyfriend, had to take him out behind the school to make him stop finally bothering her. He came back to school with a bruised ego and a black eye, but he hadn't bothered my sister since.

"Why not try to date her? You obviously like her," Mom asked curiously.

"Did you miss the _really, really, really_ part of the pretty thing?" I asked her seriously. "She is a twenty and I'm a two next to her."

"You are not a two!" My mother chided me quickly. "Don't say that!"

"You're at least a four," my sister added into the conversation, throwing a piece of popcorn into her mouth. "If you wore nice clothes every once in a while and did your hair you'd be a six."

"Mary Alice!" Mom snapped.

"What? I meant it as a compliment! I'm not going to lie to him!" She said. I rolled my eyes. She was actually trying to be her version of nice. "The red hair and freckles aren't my thing. Nothing personal."

I shrugged. "Seems fair. I don't like your hair either. I prefer brunettes," I said sarcastically.

"Obviously!"

"It doesn't matter what your brother looks like! Or how anyone looks. It's what on the inside that counts," my mother tried to say, like it wasn't a pearl of wisdom we had heard a million times before in a million ways.

"That's what you'd say to a two," I said to my sister, making her giggle. "Mom, really. It's fine. Don't worry about it. I'm going to go up to my room and work on my homework until dinner is done."

"Fine! But you're at least a seven in nice clothes. Mama didn't birth no twos," she mumbled to herself, making me chuckle. I loved my mom. She could be funny when she wanted to be.

The next day in science class on my desk, there was a cold Dr. Pepper, a small packet of Cheezits, and a bright yellow king-sized package of peanut M&Ms in my spot waiting for me. Bella was already in hers, working on some homework from another class.

I felt like my heart was going to swell with happiness in my chest. Before I realized what I was doing, I hugged Bella. Just as she had done to me the day before but from the side.

"Oh!" She said in a little bit of happy surprise, leaning her head on mine since I was hugging her shoulders too tightly for her to move her arms. "You like it, I guess?"

"Thank you," I kind of breathed into her hair. The sweet fruity scent of her shampoo filled my nose and mouth.

"You're welcome. Does this mean you're going to talk to me in class now?" She asked in a laugh. I finally realized I was hugging her too long again and let go.

"Yeah! Totally! I'm so sorry. I'm… _shy_. Obviously," I said as I sat down in my spot. "I have social anxiety, and I find it really difficult," I over-explained and overshared my issues with her.

"I get it. It was so hard when I first moved here. I've been so lucky that everyone has been so nice to me so far," she said sweetly.

Dr. Banner came in the classroom from lunch, still eating a banana and reading a book as he walked. He almost ran into his desk, making the class giggle as the bell rang.

"Right, let's go ahead and get your books out. Let's turn to page three hundred and ninety-four, please."

The next Thursday, I bought two Dr. Peppers from the vending machine. I walked into Dr. Banner's room all alone. Ben was getting something from his house after school real quick that he had forgotten. Bella was sitting at the desk instead this time, looking beautiful in a casual little blue dress and white sweater with a pile of papers in front of her and a red pen in her hand.

She smiled a little bit when I came in, her eyes flicking up from her work. Without saying anything, I walked up to her and put the drink beside her.

"You are the sweetest," Bella said as she stopped me from walking off, grabbing my arm before I could. "You didn't have to do that."

"Did it make you happy?" I asked quietly.

"Yes," she said with a smile on her pretty pink plush lips. "Thank you."

"Yeah," I said with an embarrassed flush crawling across my face.

When I got the snacks I brought with me out, I made a pile for each of my friends who I knew would be there at any minute and then walked over to Bella. It was Doritos and mini Kit-Kats this time. I put them beside her quietly so as not to bother her while she was working.

"So, I think I'm going to have to get us some of those matching best friend bracelets with the hearts. Yours will definitely say _best_ on it," she teased me before taking a bite of a chip.

"Is it going to be pink and sparkly?" I asked back sarcastically.

"Ew, not pink. But sparkly. It has to have glitter, right?" She smirked. "What's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

She knew right away why I said that, biting her bottom lip and looking down. Her cheeks flushed a little. I made Bella Swan, the prettiest girl in Forks, blush, and it made her even more beautiful.

The next day in class, there was a soda, a Kit-Kat, and a little bag of Doritos waiting for me.

"Thanks." I smiled to myself, sitting down. I could see her smiling out the corner of my eyes.

"Welcome," she answered before glancing over at me. "I like your shirt." I looked down at my t-shirt, not remembering what I was wearing that day. I just threw something on. It said '_control freak' _and it had all the old school video game controllers on it.

"Oh, thanks! My mom bought me, like, twenty cool shirts for my eighteenth birthday. She folded and rolled them up in pain in the ass ways with cash hidden in them. Put them all in a giant box and stuffed it with five hundred dollars in ones to be funny."

"That's awesome!" She laughed. "I love it! Your mom sounds fun."

"She is, actually," I agreed.

"My eighteenth is coming up soon. It would be super cool if my dad took that much interest in me and did something like that. Fun geeky shirts. I don't think he pays enough attention to, though," she explained as she wrinkled her nose. "He just works a lot. It's fine."

"It's nice that she embraces my nerdiness," I admitted. My mom had always been supportive of whatever hobby I took up and tried to at least act interested when I spoke to her about it. "I'm sure my father would rather I was a jock like my brother."

"I like your nerdiness," Bella said in reply just as Dr. Banner walked in. I didn't know what to say anyway. I knew I was flirting with her and I thought that she was flirting with me too, but I wasn't sure. I thought about how my sister said she was kind to literally everyone. She was. I saw that with my own eyes.

"Hey! Alice!" I shouted as I came into the house after school.

"What?" She whined from the couch where she was lying with her legs hanging off the arm and playing on her phone.

"Can you find out Bella's birthday for me?"

"What?"

"Can you… find out… when Isabella Swan's birthday is for me… for reasons… _please_?" I drew out and then smiled at her awkwardly. "Pretty please?"

"Why?'

"Because she said it was coming up and that she liked nerdy shirts so I'd like to get her a shirt for her birthday," I explained to her in a rush. "I want it to be a surprise, or I'd ask myself."

"I actually already know." She smirked at me. "It's in a couple of weeks. She was talking about maybe going to dinner after school for her birthday yesterday in Spanish. But it's Friday the Thirteenth, and she doesn't know if she wants to take a chance on the bad luck. We may do a movie night at her place instead."

I swiftly leaned down and kissed my sister on the forehead. "Thank you!"

"Yeah." Alice rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Are you going to ask her out now?"

"What?"

"You want to buy her clothes. Just ask her out already."

"Because she liked my shirt!" I answered. "We're just friends."

"God, you're stupid. She likes you," my sister mumbled as she looked back to her phone. Her thumbs never stopped moving.

"Has she said that? Has she told you that she likes me?"

"No. I just can tell."

"Whatever," I snapped, not in the mood for her and her antics. I wasn't going to embarrass myself by even taking the chance. I was pathetic, and I knew it, but I couldn't do anything about it.

The next Thursday, I brought Bella another Dr. Pepper and shared my Chex mix and my gummy strawberry puffs. On Friday there was the soda, a bag of Chex mix, and a mixed bag of gummy bears. There was a note on the desk that said, "_I couldn't find yours. Where did you get them? I loved them!_"

"I found them once when I went on vacation a long time ago. They're hard to find, so I special order them on Amazon every once in a while," I said in a whisper. She giggled. "They're my favorite."

"I love anything strawberry."

"I'll bring you some more," I said in a low voice as the teacher walked in. Bella reached over and squeezed my hand and mouthed the words, _thanks_. I just nodded, a blush crawling up my cheek as I did.

The next Thursday, I brought an entire bag just for her to go with her pretzels and drink. When she saw it, she beamed at me. Pretzels, gummies, and a soda waited for me on Friday.

In the two weeks that I had learned about Bella's birthday, I began to make a big basket of gifts for her from all the little things I had learned about her. First was the food, a six-pack of glass bottle Dr. Peppers, a box of Cheezit, pretzels, Chex mix, Doritos, Kit-Kats, M&Ms, and several bags of the strawberry gummies. She said she liked anything strawberry, so I also got her flavored lip gloss and strawberry perfume and lotion when I went to the mall with my mother. I also bought her a rather sly Skyrim shirt with just the little symbol on the heart and a Witcher 3 shirt with the cards from the game. I knew she also liked to read, so I got her a gift card to the bookstore in Port Angeles.

On Thursday morning, I carried it down the stairs with me to the breakfast table. I was going to give it to Bella after school before the meeting.

"Oh, my!" My mother said when she saw it, her eyes getting wider. "Who is that for?"

"Is that for Bella?!" Alice said in surprise. "You said a shirt!"

"Yeah, I got two. And I got her some snacks. Some standard perfumey girly crap, too. You know, just in case she doesn't like them," I over-explained. "I wasn't sure and-"

"Oh, my god! Just ask her out already!"

My father finally put down the sport's section to pay attention to what was going on. "That is quite a gift, son. Who is this for exactly? Lucky girl."

"Eddie has a crush on a girl named Bella. She's Dr. Banner's TA, the classroom his nerd meeting is in, and he's obsessed with her. He just needs to ask her out already!" Alice said from over her bowl, waving her spoon at me.

"She doesn't want me like that!"

"You're stupid," she snapped.

"Hey, don't call your brother stupid," Dad said, making her smirk a little. "Bella, what? What's her last name?" He turned his attention back to me.

"Swan," she answered for me. "She's my friend. I'm going to her house for her birthday tomorrow."

"Oh," he said in a big laugh and grinned. "I see." He nodded his head and picked up his paper again.

"What?" Mom asked him in confusion.

He chuckled then cleared his throat when he saw I wasn't amused. "Let's just say that I can see why the boy might have a crush on her." He made his eyes big and then whistled. "I've treated her in the ER a couple of times already. Poor dear got the flu when she first came here, and then she hurt her foot over the summer."

"I need to see a picture of this girl," she said to him as she shook her head. "Everyone keeps talking about how good she looks."

Alice pulled out her phone and handed it to her after saying, "don't scroll."

"That just makes me want to scroll," my mother said slyly before looking at the photo. "Oh, my. Edward, she is lovely. I can see why you do, too."

"I don't!"

"Liar!" Alice said sassily. "Seriously. That basket-"

"We're just friends!" I moaned. "She was just saying her dad wouldn't do anything as thoughtful as Mom would, you know. I was telling her about my birthday, and she got all wistful! I just want to do something nice for my friend."

"Okay," Mom said, putting her hands out in front of her. "Okay, and it is very nice. I'm sorry we're ruffling your feathers. You're being a very good friend, sweetie."

"Thank you," I whispered into my oatmeal.

"We're going to Port Angeles today, so you're going to have to fend for yourself for dinner tonight and…" My mother began to explain to the both of us but I kind of tuned her out. My nervousness for the gift tripled with the morning conversation.

I kept the basket in my car until the end of the day. I skipped out of my last class early just so that I could beat Bella to the room for once. I left it on the high desk next to the papers Dr. Banner wanted her to grade for the day. He went once I arrived.

When she came into the classroom, she instantly stopped, seeing the basket right away and then me. Bella could see everything in it easily, just a big bow on top since it was too big and bulky to wrap.

"Is that for me?" She asked in a tiny voice, and I could actually see her eyes beginning to rim red with tears.

"Happy Birthday," I replied.

She didn't go to look at the basket closer. Instead, she threw herself at me, wrapping her arms around my waist as she pressed her face into my chest. I was so much taller than her, almost by a foot. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer as I pushed my face into her hair. There was no awkwardness in this hug.

"Thank you," she whimpered into my chest.

"Don't cry!" I begged, putting my hand on her cheek as she looked at me.

"It's just so sweet, though! It's the best present I've ever gotten."

"You don't even know what it is!" I laughed.

"It doesn't matter. I can tell from here," she laughed, glancing over her shoulder at it. Bella brought her arms up around my neck, pressing herself as hard as she could against me. I never wanted to pull away.

Ben came bursting through the door.

"Oh, uhhhh. Sorry. Did I interrupt something?" He said with wide eyes.

"Edward brought me a wonderful gift for my birthday!" She gushed at him, finally letting herself down so she could go bounce over to it. "This so awesome! All this junk food is _perfect_! I was just going to lounge around and watch movies."

"Oh, that is perfect!" Ben agreed. He patted my back as he walked past. He winked at me, and I flushed as I looked away.

The following day, Bella's birthday, I saw as soon as I walked into the classroom that she was wearing the Witcher t-shirt I bought for her. She was smiling at her book when I sat beside her.

In my spot was a bracelet made of string with a charm on it. When I flipped it over, I realized it was one of those half hearts, cut zig zag in half and it was baby blue with glitter. The word 'best' was written on it.

On Bella's wrist closest to me, she was wearing the other half. I couldn't say anything. I just reached over and squeezed her hand. I didn't let go.

"I like your shirt," I whispered finally under my breath, making her giggle. The bell rang loudly, ending our moment.

I was walking about fifteen feet behind from Bella as she walked to the parking lot at the end of the day. People wished her a happy birthday as she went down the hall and she answered them all with a charming smile and thanks.

Mike Newton saw her as she passed and slammed his locker shut so he could run after her. "Bella!" He shouted at her too loudly. "Hey, happy birthday! Hey, can I talk to you?"

She stopped, and I kept on walking very slowly to watch. "What, Michael?" She asked almost in boredom.

"So, there's a dance next week, and I was wondering-"

"No, thanks," she cut him off and began to walk again. I kind of laughed to myself, just a couple of feet behind her by then.

"Hey!" He growled angrily as he grabbed her arm. "Why not?"

"Hey!" I pushed him off of her right away. "Don't touch her. She said no. Leave her alone."

He didn't like that. He grabbed my shirt with both fists and slammed me as hard as he could into the lockers. "Mind your own fucking business, Cullen!"

"Screw you!" I hissed, kicking at him, but he backed away and slammed me harder into the lockers. "You need to learn to leave girls who aren't interested in you alone!" Bella and my sister.

"Why? What? Do you think she's interested in you?" He laughed at me.

"Mike! Stop!" Bella shoved at him, but he didn't move. "Let him go!"

"You do!" He laughed at my visibly angry face. He paid her no attention at all. "Why the fuck would-"

"Edward, would you like to go to the dance with me?!" Bella shouted over Mike. He stopped, and we both looked at her in surprise.

"Yeah," I breathed out. I nodded my head vigorously.

Mike still didn't let go. "What?! Why?" He growled the words in my face. He slammed my back painfully into the lockers again. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Bella, with all of her might, used the science book that she had been carrying in her arms to smack the back of Michael's head. So hard in fact that she knocked him to the ground and sent the book flying.

"Leave us both alone, you fucking bully!" She shouted, panicked, and then pretty much began to run towards the parking lot.

"Ow, Jesus," he mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head, still on the ground.

"Asshole," I snarled at him, moving past him to get Bella's book and run after her to make sure she was okay.

When I got to the parking lot, her big red truck was already pulling out in a rush.

I knew where Bella lived. I passed it every day on the drive to school. It was hard to miss the truck. I decided to go to her house since several papers shoved into it looked like homework, and she might have needed them before Monday.

I had to swallow my nerves when I knocked on her front door. Her eyes were wide with surprise when she saw it was me, but she then smiled. I grinned slowly in return.

Then her big Police Chief father stepped up behind her.

"Who are you?" He demanded to know in a booming voice.

"I'm… I'm Ed- Edward. Uh, Cullen. Edward Cullen. I have science with Bella. She- She… dropped her book and I- I figured she might need it," I stuttered horribly, almost shaking in place as I held up the book. "We're just friends."

"Oh, you're the president of the dweeb club with the snacks that she-"

"Daddy!' She snapped at him in a warning. He snorted. "He's not a dweeb. _Apologize_."

"No!" I said quickly. "It's fine. Totally fine. I'm a dweeb. It's cool. Here's your book." I handed it to her and began to turn away, but she grabbed my arm.

"Wait! Actually, could you help me with some science homework real quick? I'm having some trouble with it. If you have time," she added in a hurry.

"Sure." I nodded. "Of course."

"It's up in my room. Why don't we work up there? The television is a distraction," she said, pushing her father out of the way and inviting me inside the little white house.

"Alright, kid. When the rest of your friends show up, we'll order the pizza for the party. You figure it all out, and I'll pick it up." And then her dad turned to go back to watch his football game on his big screen television over the fireplace in the small living room.

I followed her up the stairs up to her bedroom, and she shut the door behind us quietly. Bella tossed the book on the bed.

"Are you okay?" I asked right away.

"Yeah," she nodded, pushing the hair away from her eyes. "If my dad finds out, he's going to hurt Mike, though."

"Good," I laughed. She snorted, biting her lip. "Do you really want to go to the dance with me?"

"I do. If you want to," she answered.

My face could have split in two.

"Awesome. That is so… _awesome_," I laughed nervously. I nodded, putting both on my hips. "Great. That's- wow. Really?" She giggled and nodded. "Cool. We'll go to the dance next week," I swallowed. "So. So, um… What was that homework you needed help with? I tutor science, so I'm sure I can help with whatever."

"Oh," she laughed again lightly as she walked closer to me. "I don't have any homework, and if I did, I wouldn't need help with it. I have a hundred and two in the class, Edward." She put her hands on my chest and pressed herself closer to me. "I just wanted to have an excuse to bring you up to my room so I could do this…"

And then she kissed me.

It was like fireworks went off in my head. My arms wrapped around her as tightly as they could, smashing myself into her body.

I had never kissed a girl before, but I was certainly going to try right then. My hands slid up her back and into her hair until my fingers tangled with it. She moaned into my mouth, her own fingers going to my hair as well. She knotted her tiny hands into it tightly, her little tongue dancing across mine.

"Do you wanna stay and watch movies with me and my friends?" She asked when she pulled away from my lips. I nodded, swallowing with the jerky movements. "Oh, good!"

And then she kissed me again.

When we pulled apart this time, she whispered, "I've wanted to do that for _months_."

"What?" I said in shock.

"I have liked you since junior year. I've had a crush on you for ages," Bella mumbled, looking up at me. She was embarrassed, but I was over the moon.

"Me too."

"Then why didn't you ask me out! I've been flirting so hard!" She laughed, obviously frustrated.

"I'm stupid? I don't know. I'm so sorry. You were really flirting?" I asked, looking away as I thought of everything we had ever done or said to each other. She giggled and tugged my face down into a kiss again.

"I really like you."

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" I blurted out.

She nodded in return, throwing herself up in my arms as she kissed me again. Both of her feet were kicked up off the ground as I held her voluptuous body to mine.

This kiss was interrupted by a knock at the front door. Her father yelled for Bella to let her friends in.

"I should get that," she said as she slid down back to her feet with a little grin. She took my hand and led me back down the stairs to answer it. She didn't let go when she opened the door.

My sister was on the front steps. Her eyes were huge.

"Finally!" She shouted. Jessica Stanley, the biggest gossip in school, Lauren and Angela were all standing behind her. They all looked confused. I could see my friend Seth's sister, Leah, pulling into the driveway.

"What?" Jessica asked, offering Bella a wrapped box.

"My brother finally asked her out!" Alice pushed inside. She had a giant bag for Bella and a cake.

"Oh! Nice!" Angela smiled at Bella, pulling her into a hug and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Happy Birthday! Did you really ask her out, Edward?"

"Yeah." I nodded happily. We were still holding hands. I was wearing the bracelet she had given me on my wrist.

"Good!" Lauren snickered. "Now talk to Ben for Angela."

"Shut up!" She shouted quickly.

"Wait… really? You like Ben?" I asked in shock. She kind of nodded and shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, man! He has the biggest crush on you!" I blurted out then covered my mouth with my hand.

"YES!" Angela jumped up and down before quickly containing herself. She grabbed my sister by the shoulders. "Maybe he'll ask me to the dance!"

"Jeez, just ask him! You're a modern woman," Bella said as she wrapped her arms around my waist, all of us walking into the living room. Her father had retreated to the closed off kitchen. "I asked Edward to the dance!"

"You're going to dance?" My sister said excitedly.

"I'm going to do whatever the hell Bella wants," I answered her a little too truthfully.

"Have fun with that," Leah teased Bella. She turned bright red, pushing her face into my chest as we sat next to each other on the couch. I put an arm around her comfortingly.

"Alright! Stop! Let's figure out what kind of pizza we want. I'm so hungry!" She complained.

I spent the evening pinned beside Bella, my new girlfriend, and all of her friends while they watched terrible horror movies and shoved pizza into their mouths. We went through bags of popcorn, candy, and chips. I might have been the only male, but I wasn't angry about it at all.

At the end of the evening, everyone left but me. My sister was the last to go. It was just after one. Her father had long gone to bed, mainly leaving us alone since it was mostly just loud squealing girls. And my annoying little sister was there to keep me chaste. Bella walked me to my car.

"So… Um… Tomorrow. I have a DnD game with my friends at my place. And I was wondering if maybe you would like to join us? I could teach you, and you could make a character, if you wanted to," I asked anxiously.

"I'd love to. Do you have any plans on Sunday?" She asked me in return.

"No."

"Do you want to go to Port Angeles with me? Someone gave me a gift card to a bookstore there, and I'd like to use it." She grinned up at me sweetly.

"Oh? _Someone_," I pulled her closer to me. "I'd love to. Do you want to go to dinner and a movie, too? Like a real date? Maybe I can take you out for your birthday."

"Yeah. I'd really like that."

That goodnight kiss was the best of all the kisses I had received from her that day.

I later learned that they were her first kisses, too.

The next day Bella showed up at my house right on time with a bag full of snacks. She was wearing the Skyrim shirt that I had given her. She kissed me hello eagerly. We had so much fun, and all of my friends loved her. She fit perfectly into my world.

Sunday, I nervously got ready. It was the first time I was going to be spending any real time alone with her. I showered, shaved, combed my hair, wore new black jeans and borrowed one of my father's nicer button-down shirts since I had outgrown all of mine since the last time I had any reason to wear them. I even put in my painful contacts.

"Wow!" Alice shouted in surprise when she saw me coming out of my room to pick Bella up for our date. "I take it back. You are a solid seven when you dress nice. Gain some weight and get some muscles, you could be an eight."

"Shut up," I mumbled but smiled at her. She knew what I meant by it. "Should I pick her up some flowers or something?"

"It wouldn't hurt," she laughed, patting my shoulder. "Don't worry. You've got this, big brother."

I showed up with roses. Bella's truck was in the driveway, but her father's police cruiser was gone. I knocked on her door, rocking back and forth nervously on my heels.

Bella opened the door wearing that pretty blue dress and white sweater, her side of the best friend heart on her left wrist. I wore mine on the right. She looked me over for a long minute, her soft mouth opened just a little. I looked down at myself worriedly.

_Do I look stupid? _

And then she threw herself at me.

"You look so handsome," she said between kisses, her fingers knotting into my red hair again like they had the day before when we made out by her truck after the DnD game for a few wonderful minutes.

"You think so?" I mumbled against her neck, trying not to drop the roses as I returned her affection.

"You're always handsome but, oh, my god. I could eat you up right now," she said against my ear. I actually did an all over body shiver. "But… um, could you do something for me?" She asked, pulling back. Bella had a furious blush covering her cheeks.

"Anything."

"Wear your glasses next time. I really like your glasses."

"Oh! Okay!" I nodded. "That is great, actually. Can… Can I take the contacts out now?" I laughed. "They're super itchy, and I have my spare glasses in the car."

"Yeah!" She giggled. "Here, I'll take the flowers. You go get your glasses."

We ended up not going anywhere. Instead, we made out on her couch until her father came home later that night after work. We covered each other in giant hickeys, her lips bruised and our hair wild from being played with so much. Thankfully he went straight to the kitchen, and I was able to sneak out before he could see our appearance. I wasn't even sure he noticed my car parked in the street.

"So, I'll see you at school tomorrow?" She grinned at me.

"Can I pick you up in the morning?" I asked, hopefully. She had her TA stuff after school, and I had tutoring. We always left about the same time. I just wanted more time with her.

"I'll see you in the morning," she said in a warm voice before pecking one last kiss on my lips.

When I came home, Alice was making out with Jasper on the porch swing. They both pulled back and looked at me.

"Wow! Invest in turtlenecks!" He said in surprise.

"Probably a good idea," I just kind of chuckled to myself before I marched myself up to my room happily.

**Three Months, ten meetings, one dance, and twenty-three actual dates later…**

"You know what, you are the fuck-face!" Bella said to Ben as she threw a cracker at his head. She was sitting on my lap at my dinner table, all of my friends and some of hers, around it as well. It was her first game where she was acting as the Dungeon Master, and I was helping her. Our little corner was blocked off from everyone else and covered with paper and pencils. As well as trash and snacks. We had been playing for hours already, and it was getting dark outside. Everyone was talking at once. "Oh, my god! It's like herding cats, Edward!" She complained.

"I told you!" I snorted.

"Next time I'm totally making a campaign where there is going to be some sort of magical demon cat herding, and you will all suffer," she said very dramatically. "Can I do that?" She questioned me. She didn't bother to learn the rules or really read the books when I was there to basically be her DnD dictionary. Both Seth and Collin pulled two different books from their bags to research her question.

"Yeah, baby. We can do that," I assured her with a smile before pressing a quick kiss on her cheek. She smiled wickedly.

"See! You will suffer!" She pointed sharply at Ben.

"I want a magical demon cat!" Angela said from beside her boyfriend. Ben had finally talked her into a game, and it was her very first. The only reason she was there was because of Bella, though. Alice was there too, but basically just to roll dice for Jasper who decided to join us.

"No, you don't. There are a ton of anime with them. Bad juju," Tyler said stupidly and then took a loud slurp of his Mountain Dew through a straw.

"See! Listen to him! Now! Seriously, people! Focus. Your group is walking through a forest, and you come to a clearing. It's a perfect round meadow filled with wildflowers, the full moon lighting it up. In the middle of the meadow, a man is standing there. And he is beautiful! His skin is so perfect that it's almost like glow-y or whatever in the pale moonlight," she joked and smiled as they rolled their eyes at her description. "What do you do?"

"Ask him about his skincare routine!" Angela said dramatically. Bella laughed wickedly and before anyone could stop her rolled a twenty-sided dice. It showed a 'one.'

"He says, '_blood. Lots of blood._' And then he attacks and instantly kills you by draining all of your tasty elf blood because he was a vampire!" My girlfriend cackled evilly, rubbing her hands together. "Now, what?"

"She's enjoying this way too much," Ben complained to me.

"What. Do. You. Do? There is a vampire that is literally standing over your one true love's already rotting corpse, and you're whining about me? Wow. You're a terrible boyfriend. Edward would have already tried to kill him or died trying to defend me. Also, he probably would have told me to shut up and not ask strangers in the woods about their beauty regime."

"Right?!" Angela pointed at him. "I don't know what I'm doing."

Ben threw a Cheezit at both of them.

We played until four in the morning. Bella called her dad and told him that she was just staying the night with Alice. My parents were actually out of town for the weekend, though. My sister had long gone to bed.

"Edward, can I borrow a shirt to wear to sleep?" My girlfriend asked quietly once we got up to my room when we were all alone after cleaning up the giant mess.

"Yeah, let me get you-" I began, but she stopped me, putting her hands on my waist.

"I want this one," she breathed, tugging the hem of my '_control freak'_ shirt.

"Oh," I said, blushing. "Sure." I helped her pull it the rest of the way off.

I had not taken my shirt off in front of Bella yet. The most we had done was a little bit over the shirt fondling. Since we started dating, I had begun to lift weights. Just in case she ever did want to see me with my shirt off for some reason. She bit her bottom lip, her fingers dancing over my pecs before smoothing over my arms.

"Thanks," she breathed out, kissing my chest once before turning around and taking off her shirt. After popping off her bra she then wiggled out of her blue jeans, leaving her only in panties. I really hoped she would turn around, but she actually pulled on my shirt.

I came up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist. "Um, I don't suppose you want the sleep pants too?"

"Sure," she said as she turned in my arms, grinning wickedly.

I could play along with anything she wanted. Tugging them off quickly, I handed them to her. It left me in nothing but my boxers. She threw them onto the couch in my room.

"I don't like to sleep with pants on, actually," Bella answered with a naughty smirk.

"Me too, _actually_," I grinned in return, pulling her into a deep kiss while wrapping my arms around her tightly. She giggled against my mouth. "How… How far do you want to go tonight? You decide the pace."

"I'm not sure," she admitted, blushing. Bella pulled away, then walked over to my desk and picked up a twenty-sided die. "Maybe we could roll to find out."

"Oh, god," I laughed. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously," she giggled in return. "Do you want to?"

"What happens if I roll a one? I sleep on the couch in footie pajamas and a teddy bear, alone?" I asked sarcastically.

"We go to bed, just like this. And we snuggle. You really can't lose. Either way, you get to go to bed with me." She handed me the twenty-sided die.

I looked at it in my palm. "What's a twenty?"

"Roll and find out," she said seductively in my ear before kissing my cheek.

"Okay." I shook my head at the wild situation we were currently in, nervous out of my mind. I rolled it on my desk. It was ten.

"Oh, that's very good for you," Bella said softly.

"What's ten?" I breathed out. Her hand slid down over my erection that wasn't hidden at all by my thin boxers. "Ha, _oh_," I let out with a smile. "Wow. I really like ten."

"That isn't ten, sweetie," she giggled, leading me over to the bed. Then she shoved me back on it before Bella crawled over my body, straddling my waist. The words '_control freak' _were stretched over her breasts tightly. My hard-on was now pressed against the center of her panties. Then she took both of my hands and put them on her breasts. Her hard nipples were resting against my palms through the thin material of the shirt.

With her guidance, I began to massage them gently. She hummed quietly in pleasure. We kissed like that for a long time, my hands on her chest as we ground against each other. She obviously enjoyed it as much as I did.

"Would you really have gone through with a twenty?" I asked breathlessly when I pulled away. She nodded against my neck, giggling again as she kissed it. "Damn. I don't have any condoms."

"I do in my purse."

"I am so glad you are a modern woman," I blurted out.

"Me too," she said playfully as she took off my glasses and put them on her nose. She was in a fun mood, and I wanted to see how far I could push it.

"I think it's your turn to roll," I whispered against her ear.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Really."

She pushed herself off the bed and walked over to my desk to pick up the dice. Without saying anything else, she rolled it on my bedside table right next to her purse. I sat up on my elbows to watch her.

"Twelve," she informed me, her hip cocked to one side.

It was my turn to tug her onto the bed, pouncing on top of her so I could kiss her. She laughed excitedly, enjoying the attention. When I pulled away, I carefully pulled her shirt up so that I could see her breasts for the first time. Her eager nipples were puckered at attention. First, I kissed below them along her stomach. I was actually shaking when my lips first touched them. She gasped, her back arching up towards my mouth. Bella ground herself against my thigh between her legs, her fingers in my hair.

A little squeak left her lips when I kissed between her breast to do the same thing to the other nipple.

"Your turn to roll."

"Do you really want me to stop?" I grinned at her breathless words. She still had my glasses on, and they were cocked to one side.

"I just really hope you get a twenty."

I moaned, sucking on her nipple again. Now that I had started, I didn't want to stop. But, I wanted that twenty, too. I wanted Bella. My own personal twenty.

When I stood up, Bella sat up to watch me. She also took the shirt off all the way. I rolled the dice, unable to take my eyes off of her. "Six," I laughed when I finally looked. "Damn. What's a six?" I didn't want to go backward.

She sat up a little more and yanked down my boxers to the ground. My erection stood at attention in front of her face.

"That's a six."

"What would happen if one of us rolled a one right now?" I questioned her, trying to be confident while I held her gaze and ignore the fact that my girlfriend's pretty face was mere inches from my penis.

"We'd go to sleep… just like this. Maybe we could spoon."

"It's your roll." I handed her the d20, making her smirk. She leaned over while still sitting on the bed, smiling as she did. I had bend over to see the number. "Fourteen."

First, I leaned over to kiss her when I knelt down on the bed. Then I began to kiss down her stomach, moving over her panties as I did. Bella gasped, her legs shifting as I slid down her body. She opened her legs to me.

I didn't know what I was doing as I kissed all over her very wet and sticky panties. I didn't care that I didn't know. I was having fun. I licked and kissed over every fabric covered inch, my hands wrapped around her thick thighs. Her fingers tangled with my hair as her legs went over my shoulders.

"Oh," she moaned softly when I licked a particular spot. I kissed it then licked it again several times in a row slowly. It got the exact reaction I wanted. I attacked it happily with my tongue. "Oh, _Edward_. I'm going to cum," she whispered. Her legs were actually shaking. I licked the spot through the fabric over and over, moaning against her as I did. A high pitched sort of whine left her lips because she biting them so hard to keep from calling out as I made her cum for the very first time. I could actually see her panties becoming visibly wetter.

She pulled my hair to make me stop, and I kissed up her stomach and between her breasts until we kissed again. My erection rubbed against her soaked panties.

"Your turn," Bella said seductively in my ear.

"Fuck," I laughed, pushing myself up and rolled the dice. "Nineteen…"

"Damn, so close." She sat up on her knees. "Lay down."

I did as she demanded, and she began to kiss down my stomach.

"Oh, haha… _Oh_, wow…" I moaned stupidly when she first brought me in her mouth. She was gentle and slow, a little nervous until she got more comfortable. And as she got more comfortable, she enjoyed it more and began to moan. Two moans and I was already almost there. "Fuck, fuck, fuck… I'm going to cum if you do that."

"Is it that good?" She asked when she pulled away, kissing my stomach again.

"I don't know how much I can take," I admitted. "All this teasing. It feels so good."

"I like doing that. I can't wait to do it some more," she said with a wicked smile before leaning down to take me into her mouth for just another minute. I moaned, my hips flexing up to her mouth with my hand back on her head. I groaned when she pulled away, making her giggle. She got on her knees to roll, giving me a great view of her ass. "Twenty."

"Fuck," I moaned in relief. Bella actually laughed, leaning down to kiss me on the lips before she got up from the bed. I watched as she retrieved a condom from her purse. "Were you planning this all along?" I asked curiously.

"No. I've had these for a couple of months now actually. I wanted to be prepared because you turn me on so much and I knew it wouldn't be too long. Could you open this?" She handed me the condom before taking off her panties. Then she went to put down my glasses on the nightstand.

"Wait. Can… Could you keep them on? You're so cute with them."

Bella blushed a furious pink all over, biting her lip as she nodded.

Together we put on the condom after Bella straddled my thighs. She slowly pushed herself down on me, her mouth opened just a little as her head fell back.

"Does it hurt?" I asked worriedly, trying to be very still. I wanted to thrust up into her, the warmth and wetness sending shivers throughout my body.

"No. It feels good." My hips bucked at the word _good. _Carefully she rolled her hips forward, her big brown eyes watching me the entire time.

Slowly we began to move together, my hands on her hips with her fingers gripping my shoulders. I slipped out a couple of times because of how wet she was. She laughed in embarrassment, shoving her face into my neck. I laughed as well, adjusting us until I slipped back in again, one of my hands on the back of her thigh.

"Edward," she moaned into my shoulder, my own movement becoming more frantic.

Too soon, it became too much for me. I gasped in surprise of the force of it, my entire body going tense. I held Bella in place until the sensation slowly ebbed away.

We kissed for a few moments before finally, she flopped back onto the bed beside me. Hurriedly, I took off the condom and found a towel to clean up with. She watched me from the middle of my bed, my glasses still perched on the end of her nose.

I chuckled at her happy smile as I removed the glasses finally and put them carefully on the bedside table. Crawling into bed with her, I wrapped my arms around her so I could hold her tightly to me.

We fell asleep for the first time in each other's arms.

It wasn't morning when I woke up. It was early afternoon, the light pushing through the thick curtains of my bedroom. Bella was still asleep beside me, completely nude beside the best friend bracelet that she always wore. I still had mine on as well.

As much as I didn't want to move, I had to go to the bathroom. Putting on my sleep pants from the night before, I snuck out to go and hoped that I wouldn't see my sister. The house was extremely quiet, though.

When I got back to my room, I finally decided I needed to actually put on my glasses. Beside them on the desk was the die we had been rolling the night before and two more unused condoms.

The die was resting on 'one.'

I smiled to myself as I walked over to my curtains so I could close them better. Glancing outside when I did, I realized my sister's old used bright yellow sports car wasn't in its regular spot. She must have gone out for the day and hadn't bothered to try to wake us. It was probably for the best.

"Mm," I heard my girlfriend softly moan from the bed. "What time is it?"

"One something," I answered. I came to stand beside the edge of the bed where she was laying.

"When are your parents getting home?"

"Tomorrow." They had gone to Canada to do a little Christmas shopping and have a long weekend alone. I was so glad that they had. "We're actually all alone right now."

"Oh," she said in surprise. Biting her lip, she reached over to the nightstand. Bella picked up the d20 and handed it to me. "Wanna try to get another twenty?"

Without hesitation, I threw the dice.

**If you enjoyed this story and would like to read more from me in the future you can go to my website . You can also go there to download the PDF or EPUB of this story.**

**Thank you for those who read, voted, and enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
